


Playing the Game, Literally

by DavidtheWriter (DavidtheTraveler)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Clones/Replication, Day 30: Fall, Gen, Giant/Tiny Content, HiddenDreamer67's October 2019 Giant/Tiny Prompts, Tumblr Prompt, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidtheTraveler/pseuds/DavidtheWriter
Summary: When you’re merely the living aspects of someone’s personality, and therefore have to power to change your shape and form at will, it really opens up the possibilities for interesting game play.  Even with something as simple as a game of chess.





	Playing the Game, Literally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Panic_at_the_everywhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_at_the_everywhere/gifts).

Roman looked around himself in a frenzy, but he knew the truth. He was surrounded. No way out, no help in sight. Nowhere for him to go.

“Alas, cruel world,” he called out, clutching at his chest. “Oh cruel fate, that I should be cut down so soon.” He pulled his crown off his head, and dropped it as he fell to the ground. And with one final breath, he croaked out, “I am...defeated.”

His eyes closed and his form stilled, never to awaken.

After a moment, a voice spoke out over the battlefield.

“Must you do that every time?”

Roman opened his eyes, peering up at Logan, who had his arms crossed and a similarly cross look on his face.

“Come on, Logan,” he retorted, picking himself up and placing the crown back on his head. “Where’s you sense of drama? I and my forces have been outflanked.”

Another Roman, a few squares away and dressed as a bishop called to him, “I am so sorry, my liege, that I could not come to your aid in your hour of greatest need.”

The first Roman turned to the other. “It is alright, my good man of the cloth. You did your best. You all did,” he added, as he turned to look at the other Romans across the field, each in their own unique outfit.

A groan from above had them all turning to look at Logan again, who was now rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration.

“As if having one of you is bad enough.”

“Oh, don’t be like that, Logie,” Patton called from the other end of the tiled field, where he was dressed in a similar outfit to Roman, crown and all. “I mean, you already checkmated Virgil. What’s the harm in letting Roman have just a little fun?”

“Yeah, he wasn’t hurting anybody,” a second Patton near to the first added, mindlessly twirling his queen dress around.

“You gotta admit, Logan, he is pretty good at it,” Virgil quipped, leaning back in his chair with a smirk.

“Besides, I think they did quite well against you this time,” a third Patton chimed in, gazing up from his perch on top of a small wheeled tower.

A further chorus of affirmation from the other Pattons on the board echoed this sentiment, much to the Romans’ delight. Finally, Logan sighed.

“Very well. You two did do well against me. That’s the longest it’s ever taken me to mate you, Virgil. My congratulations to you for your excellent strategy today.”

Virgil’s smirk widened and he responded with a two-fingered salute.

“And?” Roman called up from the board. Logan sighed again.

“And congratulations to you, Roman, for managing to evade so many of my attempted traps.”

The King Roman swelled out his chest in pride as the other Romans let out a series of “But of course”s and “Quite right”s.

“So,” Logan began, hoping to move the conversation away from stroking Roman’s ego further, “would you care for another game, Virgil?”

“Nah, I’m good,” he replied. He looked down to the others on the board. “But I wouldn’t mind switching with one you two, if either of you’d like to give it a go.”

“I would very much like to try defeating Logan,” King Roman announced. And as his fellow Romans added their own affirmations to that, he snapped his finger, causing the various tiny Romans to disappear as a single normal sized Roman popped up next to the table.

“So, who’s going to be my army?”

Virgil rolled his eyes before looking back down at the Pattons on the board.

“I could go either way, so why don’t you choose, Patton?”

“Oh, can I be with Roman this time? Is that alright, Lo-lo?”

Logan nodded. “It is fine with me, so long as Virgil is okay with following my direction.”

Virgil saluted him again before he and the King Patton snapped their fingers. In an instant, the Pattons had reappeared with their previously fallen mates neatly arrayed on one side of the board. Virgil meanwhile had vanished from his chair, only to appear in a group of sixteen duplicates, each dressed in a purple and black version of the blue and grey outfits the Pattons were wearing on the opposite side from them.

“Considering our pieces’ colors and the standard starting procedure, I believe you have the first move, Roman,” Logan stated.

Roman nodded, taking the now empty chair behind the Pattons. He considered his options for a moment before announcing, “King’s Pawn to E4.”

The designated Patton scurried forward two squares. Logan pursed his lips.

“Queen’s Knight’s Pawn to B5.”

The similarly indicated Virgil slouched forward two spaces as well. Roman barked out a laugh.

“Bishop takes Pawn!” he shouted.

The priestly Patton moved over to take the advanced Virgil, but hesitated before actually capturing the other. Virgil smiled at him.

“It’s okay, Patton, you’re not actually hurting me. It’s just a game.”

Patton gulped, but nodded, carefully raising his crozier to gently tap the other piece’s head. Virgil smiled at him as he disappeared with a pop, and Patton moved to take his spot.

“Ha!” Roman barked. “I get the first capture of the game! Take that, Microsoft Nerd!”

Logan narrowed his eyes at Roman. “One captured piece does not a game win.”

“We’ll see about that, Calculator Watch.”

The two glared at each other, but the smiles on their faces betrayed how much fun they were still having, as Logan called out his next move.

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr Prompt from [Panic_at_the_everywhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_at_the_everywhere/pseuds/Panic_at_the_everywhere), using one of [HiddenDreamer67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenDreamer67/pseuds/HiddenDreamer67)'s [October 2019 Giant/Tiny Prompts](https://davidthetraveler.tumblr.com/post/188288684473/arc852-hiddendreamer67-yup-i-made-a-prompt).
> 
> Thank you for reading. Feel free to leave a kudo or comment, or even come over and talk to me on [Tumblr](https://davidthetraveler.tumblr.com).


End file.
